Episode 1606 (5th November 1991)
Plot Chris tries to get to see Kathy on the morning of their wedding. Caroline refuses to let him in. Kathy is taking no chances where bad luck is concerned. She is even sending £5 off to continue the chain letter. Nick and Elsa get ready for the wedding. He warns her that if she is serious about going to Leeds, he will fight her for Alice. Lynn asks Kathy if she is sure that she is doing the right thing in marrying Chris. Kathy assures her that she is lucky to have found someone else to love. Chris is panicking about not seeing Kathy. He decides to send a fiver off for the chain letter as well. Malcolm Bates turns up for Kathy's wedding. Caroline is suspicious about his motives. Carol is thinking of providing bar meals in The Woolpack. Elizabeth advises against it. Kathy gets stuck in a traffic jam on her way to the registery office and Chris thinks that she isn't coming. Suddenly she appears running down the street in her wedding dress. The wedding gets underway. Chris and Kathy are married. After the ceremony, everyone takes photographs of the happy couple. They both look forward to a quiet reception, but Frank has organised for a helicopter to take them there. Lynn catches the bouquet. Archie is talking about the wedding in the pub when a mystery man slams down his pint and walks out. The reception gets underway at Home Farm. Frank tells Jack and Sarah that Joe has accepted his job offer. Archie is delighted to see Zoe. The man from The Woolpack appears at the wedding reception. Lynn is being harassed by Alex, so pretends that Michael is her boyfriend. They kiss to convince him, but then kiss for real - unaware that they are being filmed for the wedding video. Jack argues with Joe about taking Frank's job. Frank has one final surprise for Chris and Kathy - a fireworks display on the lawn of Home Farm. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Mrs. Bates - Diana Davies *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Alex - Guy Scantlebury *Malcolm Bates - Tom Adams *Suedeman - Dennis Blanch *Registrar - Mark Lindley Locations *Mill Cottage - Porch, hallway, sitting room and dining room *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *Emmerdale Farm - Field *Home Farm - Sitting room, hallway, dining room and grounds *The Woolpack - Public bar *Hotten Register Office - Exterior and interior *Unknown roads *Wood Hall Hotel, Trip Lane, Linton, Wetherby, West Yorkshire - Exterior Notes *''Just This Side of Love'' by Malandra Burrows, as used in Episode 1507 (20th November 1990), is used as incidental music as Kathy and Chris Tate take their helicopter ride. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes